Odette Gundakar
Odette Gundakar '''(formerly Odette Jessman) (オデット・グンダカール（ジェスマン), Odetto Gundakaaru (Jesuman)), is a young woman from a noble Disfeatured family of Imps. She is the older sister of Feodor Jessman and a major supporting character in Suka Moka. Background '''Odette Gundakar (formerly Odette Jessman), is a young woman from a noble Disfeatured family of Imps. She married into the Gundakar family prior to the Suka Moka series and she is the older sister of Feodor Jessman. Birth Odette Gundakar was born into a noble family of Disfeatured Imps. Her family consisted of her grandfather, her parents and her little brother, Feodor Jessman. Since her family was descended from a mix of troll, imp and fox Beastman's blood, Odette ended up being born a Disfeatured. Childhood From the time she was born, Odette was raised to excel in multiple fields by her family's tutors including etiquette.She eventually got married to her husband Gaius Gundakar who became Feodor's older stepbrother in law. When Feodor was 10, her parents decided to put him in an arranged marriage with the seven year old daughter of an Ailurantropos family named "Marguerite Medicis." Odette was delighted by this announcement, however, her older step-brother was vehemently opposed to it and fought on his younger step-brother's behalf. Nonetheless, Feodor agreed to meet his partner, much to his parents', sister's and grandfather's delight. On the day in question, Odette watched over the two potential lovebirds and was delighted when Feodor revealed that he would accept the betrothal. Her older step-brother was still against it though. Days at the Academy In her youth, Odette went to the same Academy as Nygglatho Astartus and Margomedari Brompton. Despite appearing like a graceful and well-bred lady, she received various nicknames from other students such as "demon king" and "witch," due to her manipulative nature. According to Nygglatho herself, none of her nicknames were exaggerations. The last time the three of them saw each other was at the academy, 13 years before the events of Suka Moka. Attack on Corna di Luce In 438, Odette's family was caught up in a terrorist attack that occurred on Sky Islands, 11, 13 and 39, however, she managed to escape. In the aftermath of the incident, two islands were decimated and taken over by the 5th and 11th Beasts. The group responsible for releasing the beasts were called the 'Elpis Mercantile Federation'. The ringleader behind the terrorist attack was none other than Odette's husband. Gaius Gundakar who was publicly executed right afterwards, making Odette a widow. Some time later, after mourning Gaius, Odette and Feodor decided to take action with Feodor joining the Guardian Wings Military and Odette deciding to gather information and allies on her side for an unknown motive. In 440, Odette was living on Sky Island 5 which was the Island where Souwong Kandel had his residence. She was described by Rhantolk Ytri Historia as being the first person to discover the truth behind the incident of Sky Island 2 that made Souwong "disappear" in that same year. However, Rhantolk has no idea what Odette intends to do about with the information. Odette also apparently used her eye's power on the immortal Nephren Ruq Insania in the past and can now freely discuss with a part of Nephren's soul just by looking into any mirror. This fact may be why Odette was able to easily discover the truth about Sky Island 2's situation, as Nephren was also on Sky Island 2 at that time. Being a Spy In 443, Odette is currently working for the very powerful Noble Wings Empire, a country of various winged races who have regularly tried to conquer the surrounding islands in the past. She is currently helping them to get information on the Leprechaun tuning process so that they can get their own Leprechauns, however, there is little doubt that she's just using them for her own purpose and will betray them whenever she feels it's time. Appearance Odette is a very beautiful young woman in her mid 20s. She has pale skin, long silver hair wrapped in a bun and purple eyes. She normally wears a black Victorian styled dress. Personality Odette Gundakar is an imp through and through. Manipulative, secretive, unpredictable and twisted to the core. As Nygglatho said " tricking people as easily as she inhales, ensnaring people as easily as she exhales," Odette naturally understands how to manipulate others, and doesn't hesitate to do so. There are many layers of hidden truths and lies in her words and actions so much so that no one can really understand what her real emotions and goals are. She seems to enjoy manipulating Nygglatho just for the sake of looking at her reactions when she realizes that she has once again been manipulated by her, and no matter how much Nygglatho stay on her guard, she ends up easily fooled. While she seems to genuinely care for Marguerite Médicis and her little brother, she doesn't seem to hesitate to put them in extreme danger if it serves her plans. One of her warnings towards Marguerite has always been to never trust kindness coming from an imp. Contrary to her brother who has a very straightforward and therefore predictable part in his personality, Odette is so unpredictable that it's impossible to say if her final goal is evil or good, or if she's just doing it for the sake of someone else or for herself. Any remorse she has been showing about doing bad things seems to just be a lie, but it's impossible to say if that lie itself isn't the real lie. Weapon Abilities Imp's Eyes Being an Imp, Odette's eyes hold an amazing power to bend people to her will with her eyes. By looking into someone's eyes, she is able to cause a hypnosis effect that makes most others susceptible to mental suggestion. Trivia * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Imps